Together, The Three Mesketeers
by blackNwhiteRoads
Summary: Jason feels left behind after fans reject him and give all the attention to Shane and Nate, so they try to show him just how much he means to them. Jason/Nate/Shane Family.


**I decided to write a small one-shot of how Jason is being treated badly by their fans. I feel that way about Kevin :S he should get the attention more often.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT!_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>NATE SHANE NATE SHANE NATE SHANE NATE SHANE<em>**

That's all they ever said. It made him a little jealous because he felt like he never got any attention. He was just the guitarist, if he left the band, it wouldn't even matter to anyone. He was quite sad and down after tonight's Meet and Greet, no one has asked for a picture with him. It was all Shane and Nate.

_Would it be better if he left the band? Would he be appreciated finally?_ He sighed as he thought about how the band first started. They would all be the same for the fans, now he's just in the band, tagging along with the important band mates.

"Hey, Jase. Are you okay, man?" Nate asked him as he saw his older enthusiastic-natured brother quiet a lot more than usual. Jason turned to him and weakly smiled.

"Yeah, I am." He lied, not looking in his younger brother's concerned eyes. Nate didn't ask him again even though he knew he was lying. He knew that Jason would be sad and heartbroken because of what happened to him today in the Meet and Greet. Fans had turned him down every time he'd ask if they would like him to sign their posters or take a picture with them. He also knew that this was not the first time that fans would ignore him for him and Shane. It would confuse Nate sometimes that people didn't realize how amazing his older brother was. He was his role model. He looked up to him in everything, he'd even go to him if he had any problems or needed an advice. Jason was unique. One of a kind. It was not acceptable that the fans leave him out as if he wasn't a part of the band. Nate wondered how he would make people see how much Jason meant to them.

"Did you ever notice how the fans leave Jason and focus on us?" Nate asked Shane when he came into the room. Shane looked at him with a thinking look on his face.

"Yeah, I was actually just thinking about that. Did you see how the fans ignored him yesterday? That was horrible. I felt so bad." Shane sighed as he sat down on the couch next to Nate.

"I wish I knew what we could do to make him feel better. Make the fans know how much we need him in the band. It wouldn't be Connect Three without Jason." Nate told him. Shane nodded and they sat in deep silence as they thought about what they could do.

"Maybe we could surprise him on stage." Shane said. Nate began thinking of how to do so.

"I've got it!" Nate said excitedly. Shane turned to him.

"What is it?" Shane asked curiously.

"Well..."

"Thank you! Now, we'd like to tell you a story of a role model... Someone who we look up to. Someone who's shared every high and low with us...Jason Gray." Nate said into the microphone after they finished a song onstage. The crowd cheered as pictures of Jason showed up in the background. Jason was confused by what's going on. He had no idea what his brothers were up to.

"There was a day when Jason was born and brought happiness and smiles with him. He was always known to be the sunshine of our family since he was a little kid running around the house with his baby brothers." Shane said as they began telling a story about Jason. Jason was watching and listening as he stood still and Nate and Shane were walking around the stage. He smiled as his brothers were talking to the audience.

"He picked up a guitar for the first time ever when he was just 2 years old. It was the start of something new. He loved playing guitar so mom and dad made him take guitar lessons. He used to play with us and teach us chords. We were actually so _jealous_ of him that they had us take lessons too!" Nate laughed, as did the rest of everyone else.

"He was the one that started the band. One day, 4 years ago, he walked in the room and started telling us about how he thought making a band was a great idea and that we should do it. And we did. And look where we are now!" Shane grinned as he moved his arm as if showing what's happening, meaning that they have fans and are successful.

"You are the reason why we are standing here today, Jason. And we are forever grateful. We love you!" Nate said as he and Shane went over and hugged Jason. The fans 'aww'ed at them and all shouted 'We Love You, Jason!'. They pulled away from the hug and smiled at each other.

"We are so sorry that we ever made you feel worthless in this band." Shane told Jason and Nate nodded in agreement.

"I know. It's not your faults, guys. It's okay, even if I do feel like that sometimes, I would be glad to see that my baby brothers are living their dreams if I didn't get to live mine. But we all do and that's the best it could be!" Jason told them as he put his arms around their shoulders and gave them a side hug.

They were feeling like Connect Three again. Even if the fans didn't give attention to Jason more than they do to Nate and Shane, he knew now that they would not be the Three Musketeers they are without him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! I was kinda bored so I decided to write something fun and short. it's not really great but oh well.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_xoxo, Love, Peace, Music._


End file.
